mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Burke
Danny Burke is a character in Mafia III. History Danny Burke is Thomas Burke's son and a lieutenant in the Irish Mob. Background Danny was the youngest of the Burke's two children, so he and his older sister Nicki grew up very close. After their mother died, Danny was constantly defending Nicki against their father's criticism of her homosexuality, of which he strongly disapproved. Despite this, Danny trusted his father and would do whatever he asked of him. He went into the family's moonshine business as a runner, making trips to and from the bayou in fast cars Nicki rigged up for him. Danny fancied himself a race car driver, and he was damn good at it too. He thought the moonshine runs were a giant bore, but he eased the boredom by setting up races between the moonshine pickups and drop-offs. This developed into his love of cars and racing. He joined the Pointe Verdun Race Club and started working on cars and racing them whenever he could. As a favor to his best friend Lincoln Clay, he dropped a custom 358 engine into his beloved Samson Drifter, which along with the Berkley Stallion, were Danny's dream cars. He would even borrow Lincoln's Drifter while he was away in Vietman to score with the ladies, a fact that Lincoln was very stunned to learn when he returned. Federal Reserve Heist When Sal Marcano came up with a plan to rob the Federal Reserve, Danny's father got on board, hoping it would score favor with Marcano and get him Pointe Verdun back. He insisted Danny be involved, despite the fact that he'd never done anything like that before. His role would include him and friend Ellis Robinson getting their hands on a boat, which would be used to haul a large industrial drill through the Underground Canals beneath the Reserve's vault. Once in place, they'd drill up through the vault floor so Lincoln and Giorgi Marcano could drop the money down to them. As often is the case, things didn't go as planned. Lincoln and Giorgi found themselves overwhelmed by the guards above, and Danny had to use some dynamite to blow the hole bigger, giving his friends a way out. The blast was too strong though, and the whole vault came crashing down on top of them, pinning Danny's leg under the debris. Unable to walk, Danny had to be carried as the group made their escape, eventually ending up in the French Ward, where they used a car provided by Sammy Robinson to get away. Death After the heist, the group gathered back at Sammy's Bar to celebrate and divide up their haul. It wasn't long before Sal and Giorgi Marcano arrived to join in the drinking and collect their cut. As the group drank to their new fortune, Giorgi suddenly pointed his gun at Lincoln's head and pulled the trigger. Turning to Danny next, Giorgi shot him in the head, killing him instantly. The bar was set on fire as the Marcanos left, burning Danny beyond recognition. Not even able to view the body after his death, Thomas and Nicki Burke were devastated. Danny was laid to rest along with his mother Sarah at Saint Agnes Catholic Church in Pointe Verdun. Family *Patrick Burke (grandfather, deceased) *Thomas Burke (father) *Sarah Burke (mother, deceased) *Nicki Burke (sister) Appearances *The Home Fires Burn (killed) Trivia *Information coming soon. Gallery Burke Tomb.jpg|The Burke family tomb Burke Tomb 2.jpg|The Burke family tomb Burke Family Photo.jpg|Burke Family Photo Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Irish Mob Category:Lieutenant Category:Death